


Catch You Every Time

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [19]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pain, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: reagan-reads on tumblr prompted: "can u maybe do a doc where bram gets hurt during one of his soccer games and simon turns into this huge over protective boyfriend"andJacques prompted: "Could you please please please do something with an overprotective Bram? And showing how he gets when his clumsy boyfriend does something stupid (e.g. climbing on things)?"





	Catch You Every Time

“Simon!” Bram yelled in an exasperated manner. “I can’t believe you’re above ground level after what happened last week,”

“That was barely a sprain,” Simon replied, regaining his balance as he stood on the ledge in preparation to re-enact his family’s dinner conversation from the previous evening.

Simon launched into a  _‘mom-olgue’_ as he called it but one with considerably more dramatic hand gestures and what Bram found to be adorable prancing.

Bram felt like he saw the misstep a second before it happened and acted instinctively, he got up and dived toward his boyfriend just in time to grab him around the waist.

“Oof-“ Simon regained his composure and began apologizing. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry,”

“Are  _you_ okay?” Bram said, checking Simon all over, softly running his hand over Simon’s wrist, where he’d gotten hurt before.

“You guys are sickeningly adorable,” Nick piped up, returning back to his lunch.

* * *

“Bram really has the boyfriend thing down to a tee,” Abby mentioned in passing as she walked with Simon towards their French class.

“Huh?”

“The whole overprotective role, he’s got that covered,”

“I guess?” Simon said with a smile. Bram was definitely overprotective, something Simon loved, being looked after. Being loved enough to be taken care of.

But the idea of it being a  _role_ didn’t sit well with Simon. That made it seem as though it was a position that Bram had involuntarily taken.

* * *

“Bram!”

Simon wasn’t allowed on the field and had to wait until Bram was led off, supported by his teammates. It seemed to have happened in slow motion. Bram was poised for the perfect kick, his face already celebrating the inevitable goal that he’d make had it not been cut short by a foul tackle.

Two players were sent off the field after that, and one of them happened to be Simon’s boyfriend.

The only thing that restrained him from strangling the tackler himself was his concern for Bram, who seemed to be in considerable pain.

“Bram? Are you okay?” Simon said, taking Bram’s hand in his own and feeling it trembling.

“I think so,” Bram didn’t look so sure, and Simon knew he was putting up a brave front for him. Simon felt it was necessary that he do the same.

“I’m here for you, Bram. Just…squeeze my hand if it’s too much, okay?” Simon said comfortingly to Bram, who winced as an ice-pack was placed upon his knee to reduce the swelling.

* * *

Two weeks. He’d been given a week of compulsory recovery and a cautionary period following that.

Simon was determined that Bram would return to his absolutely perfect state, and he’d put himself up to the task. Even Bram’s mom was impressed, something Simon was unabashedly proud of and mentioned every other hour.

Simon couldn’t actually place what had come over him in the past week but he felt an undeniable sense of duty around Bram. Simon was there to carry Bram’s backpack to his locker, his books to his classroom and his lunch to their table.

* * *

“How are you feeling?” Simon asked, rubbing Bram’s back comfortingly.

“Much better,” Bram smiled. The initial medication had reacted badly, causing a bout of sickness which added to the knee injury and a few sleepless nights.

Simon had stayed up with Bram a couple of those nights, keeping him company through video calls. He did what he could.

Bram took his hand, the one that wasn’t holding the glass of water and pulled it up towards his mouth, planting a soft kiss on Simon’s knuckles.

“I’m sorry,” Bram said, so quietly that Simon almost missed it. Almost.

“Sorry? For what?”

“Sorry for worrying you,”

“Why would you be sorry about that? I worry you all the time,”

“Fair enough,” Bram smiled. “Is that part of the boyfriend deal? Where we annoy the other to insanity?”

Simon adored him for saying that. That it wasn’t a position that belonged to only one of them. They both couldn’t help being unduly protective over the other, that’s just how it was. That was the way Simon was sure it would always be.

“Absolutely,”


End file.
